


I won't let go

by LuciaGuilt



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hecate does movie commentary, Popcorn is flying, Rating is because of mentions of sex but nothing explicit, Useless Lesbians, Watching a classic movie, hicsqueak movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23861617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaGuilt/pseuds/LuciaGuilt
Summary: Pippa and Hecate have a new habit of watching movies together and so it is again time for another movie night at Pippa's place.
Relationships: Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	I won't let go

Pippa Pentangle was checking herself from the mirror, after doing a quick cleaning in her private quarters. It was her and Hecate's movie night, a tradition that had started on one rainy Saturday when Pippa had found out that Hecate had never really seen any Ordinary movies. She had taken the matter seriously and made a list of movies to watch with Hecate. So far they had seen Pulp Fiction, Back to Future, Forrest Gump, Pan's Labyrinth (which Hecate had liked a lot) and some of the Marvel movies which Pippa enjoyed to Hecate's surprise. However, tonight they would watch a rather special movie that was very close to Pippa's heart. She grinned widely to her reflection at just thinking of sharing the experience with Hecate. They rarely had time for things outside work and it had been a month since they had last seen each other, hence Pippa had spent some time dressing up. She had curled her blonde hair neatly and added a bit more make up than she usually did, crowning everything with a very nice sparkly pink dress.

For the movie nights she had bought a tv and a dvd-player to her living room, so they didn't need to rely only to Pippa's maglet and Netflix. Hecate, who was always a bit suspicious towards Ordinary technology had been a bit wary about the thought of spending many hours in front of a big screen, but had ultimately taken a liking of it. Pippa wasn't sure if it was because of the movies, or the fact that it was a comfortable situation enough for Hecate to sneak her hand in Pippa's hand while watching. Either way, Pippa didn't complain. She enjoyed spending time with her loved one no matter the occasion.

Pippa twirled around and checked the time. It was one minute 'til eight o'clock in the evening which meant that when the big hand would hit twelve, she'd hear a knock behind her door. 

Pippa had told Hecate many times that she wouldn't mind if Hecate transferred herself directly into her living room, but Hecate had insisted on always knocking, mumbling something about Pippa's privacy which had made Pippa to think that there hardly were any situations where she would feel embarrassed if Hecate was to suddenly burst into the room. Her inner rambling was now interrupted by the expected and punctual knock. Pippa flung the door open, and smiled at the tall dark witch standing at the threshold.  
“Welcome my dear.” She said and placed a kiss on Hecate's cheek which caused Hecate's skin colour to resemble a beetroot.

“P-pippa. Nice to see you again. You look very lovely.” Hecate stumbled with her words, but then proceeded to embrace the pink witch. As the door shut behind them, Pippa could feel Hecate's body relaxing against hers as she whispered:

“I've been missing you, Pipsqueak.”  
“I've missed you too Hiccup.”   
Pippa said, squeezing Hecate even tighter.

For a moment they just stood there, holding each other and taking in the moment until Hecate parted and asked with a slight frown:  
“So, what sort of movie you have picked for tonight? You seemed rather... passionate about your choice.”  
“Oh yes! Come, come, I'll show you.” 

Pippa led Hecate to sit on her white couch, filled with pink glitter pillows, matching Pippa's dress. Hecate in her black long dress looked like she was balancing the exploding amount of pink in her surroundings.

“Let me just... Where did I put it again?” Pippa muttered to herself while rummaging her growing dvd-collection. Hecate let out a small chuckle and said with a gentle tone:  
“You're a witch Pipsqueak.”  
“Right!” Pippa said, blushed a little and summoned the right dvd. Proudly she held it in front of Hecate and beamed. 

The cover had a picture of a man and a woman and a large old ship. Hecate blinked and then looked at Pippa very puzzled.  
“Titanic? As in the Ordinary ship that sunk on its maiden voyage from Southampton to New York in 1912?” Pippa nodded excitedly and said:  
“I thought you'd be interested since it's... well... historic and all.” Hecate narrowed her eyes and looked at the cover again.  
“Looks like a love story as well, then it would make more sense as to why you like it so much.”  
“Erm... Fine. It is a love story, but I still want to watch it with you darling.”  
“Alright. Perhaps there is something for me too."

Moments later Pippa had made them a big bowl of popcorn, slammed the disc into the player and settled next to Hecate. As the first pictures and the melody started to play, Pippa suddenly squeezed Hecate's hand and with her other hand shoved popcorn into her mouth while few tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.

“Pips?” Hecate asked, looking at her worryingly.   
“Ith geths mfe eferythime.”  
“Excuse me?”  
Pippa swallowed the large amount of popcorn she had been munching and clarified:  
“It gets me every time, the melody. It's because I know what's coming and it makes me sad.”  
“It sure then is hard to believe that this is one of your favourite movies, why watch anything that makes you so devastated already in the beginning?”  
“You'll understand.” Pippa said, smiled and grabbed another handful of popcorn.

Right from the start Hecate made a remark that even though Rose was older than the heaven itself, a simple remembering potion would've helped her to tell the story to the guys, and she hardly would've needed to travel since she could've just used a mirror. Pippa rolled her eyes and threw a piece of popcorn jokingly at Hecate who barely dodged it. 

Once the movie kicked off properly, Hecate proceeded to declare that Caledon Hockley was in her opinion 'A repulsive man with a horrible attitude and possessive manners who should not be near any women.'  
Pippa agreed so hard that she scattered the popcorns all over the floor, which Hecate cleaned up with a flick of a wrist and a sent a scolding gaze towards giggling Pippa. 

By the time they had reached the dinner scene, Hecate was shaking her head towards the ridiculousness of rich people and their maniac need to be superior and highlight their properties. Pippa was biting her lip as they were close to the drawing scene, she wasn't exactly sure how well Hecate would react, and as Rose dropped the robe and went to lie on the couch, Hecate exclaimed:

“I-I can see her nipples!” Pippa burst into laughter and asked teasingly:  
“Are they better than mine?”  
“Don't be absurd Pippa.” Hecate hissed and tried to gather herself as Pippa continued howling and calling her 'a useless lesbian.' 

The same feat continued as the characters had their sex scene in a car.  
“Well that looks very impractical and must be hurting their backs.” Hecate scoffed.  
“Oh and here little old me was wishing to try that with you."  
“Like we even know anyone with a car.”  
“Julie Hubble has a car.”  
“Oh quite, let me just mirror Mildred Hubble's mother and ask if we may borrow it for few hours to have an intercourse in the backseat.”  
“So you plan to last for hours?” Pippa snickered and gave a quick kiss on Hecate's burning cheek.

Hecate's blush gradually changed into a serious frown as the ship hit the iceberg. She was sitting on the edge of the couch, squeezing the fabric of her dress. Of course Hecate knew that the ship was going to sink, but it seemed that the intensity of the scene had caught her off guard. In fact, it had caught her so off guard that she cursed Caledon Hockley and his ape-like servant Lovejoy directly to the lowest rim of Hell. It was incomprehensible to her how even in the middle of such a crisis those people only cared about their money and status. When Lovejoy stated to Jack “It seems the ship will sink.” Hecate snorted and muttered under her breath:  
“Wonderful that the news finally reached your pea brain as well.”

Pippa had been excited to watch the movie with Hecate but hadn't expected it to be hundred times more amusing with her commentary. From time to time she was telling Pippa some historical facts about the ship and the witches who had been on board. The three witches had survived since they had decided to take a leap of faith and fly 640 kilometres to Newfoundland, which was a long way to fly sitting on a broomstick. Pippa felt bad for those witches, it must've not been easy to leave and know that most of those Ordinary people would die and that there was no way of helping them. It would've risked them exposing the whole witching world.

As the movie started to reach its end, and more people dying, Hecate was seemingly more and more tense. She rejoiced when Rose and Jack were able to escape from Cal, but looked devastated as they tried to save the crying child in the hallway, only to witness the boy's father to shout at them in Czech and to be crushed under a huge wave. Rose and Jack barely got away, but only to go down with the ship.

Seeing and hearing the cries of thousands of people wasn't easy. Pippa squeezed Hecate's hand since what would happen next would be the point where she'd shatter into pieces. Pippa started to cry as soon as Rose said the words “I love you Jack”. Hecate was still sitting stiffly, holding a breath. Pippa's eyes were so blurred because of all the tears, that she barely acknowledged when the credits started to roll, My Heart Will Go On in the background.

A black handkerchief appeared in front of her and gratefully she wiped her tears. Only then she noticed the small rivers of tears running down on Hecate's cheeks, her gaze still firmly fixed to the screen. It was a delicate and a sweet moment, and instead of trying to land a joke about them both crying, Pippa just wrapped her arms around Hecate. She waved her hand and turned off the tv. The silence around them was screaming of feelings, hanging heavily on their shoulders. Hecate was first to break it.

“I... wasn't expecting that. This is very embarrassing of me, to cry because of a hetero-romantic movie.”  
“Oh Hiccup... It's always alright to cry. Romance or not, some movies are just making people cry and feel a lot. Titanic has also a lot of heavy stuff, to me it feels almost like witnessing the catastrophe itself and realizing how terrible it was.” Hecate nodded and swallowed.

“It's ridiculous but... I couldn't help but think of what ever I would do if I'd lose you like Rose lost Jack.” She clenched her jaw, trying to fight back the tears.  
“You needn't be afraid of that, I am here and will be.” Pippa said softly, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.  
“I won't let go.” She whispered into Hecate's ear, causing the dark witch to sob.

After they both have recovered from the movie, Hecate admitted that as a whole she had enjoyed the movie to the point where she had surprised herself. Pippa was more than happy to hear it and it wasn't until after 2 am they had finished discussing about the movie and crawled into Pippa's bed.  
“It is remarkable that up to this day people are still quarrelling about whether Jack would've fitted on that door, it has been proven that it simply could not hold the weight of both of them!” Hecate huffed. Pippa yawned and wrapped her arm around Hecate mumbling sleepily:  
“I know right? Although I still wish Jack would've not died..."  
“A horrible plot twist but understandable choice.” Hecate agreed, but Pippa didn't hear anymore. She had fallen asleep, holding Hecate. She smiled at the steadily breathing pink witch, kissed her forehead and before drifting to sleep whispered:  
“I won't let go either.”

**Author's Note:**

> In the original (English) version, the man in the hallway scene yells in Czech. I only found out about it myself quite recently and wasn't sure if everyone knew that. Not very important but nonetheless. 
> 
> I am here declaring my embarrassing passion towards Titanic and it was only a matter of time when this fic would happen. It's fandom garbage directly from my wretched heart, but I do hope someone might find it at least somewhat entertaining.


End file.
